From PSA to EPF
by Maddie8972
Summary: Maddie was an agent of the highest rank in the PSA, but when a certain polar bear destroys the HQ, she seeks revenge, and a new job. Several months later she is invited to join the EPF and gets the chance for revenge. Before she can go head-to-head with the pesky bear, many tragedies will occur, friends will be hurt, secrets revealed, and the possibility of losing another agency.
1. Prologue: PSA Disaster

**Hello there! My first CP fan fic here, hope you all like it! before I begin to talk a bunch, here's the prologue!**

* * *

I looked around the sea of popcorn searching for the rest of the agents. _I need to make sure they're okay._ "Is everyone alright?!" I shouted, As the penguin in charge of this mission I need to make sure the other agents involved were safe.

One by one heads popped up and each agent gave me the "OK", the Citizens were okay too, we told them it was a popcorn party.

I waddled toward the gadget guy, Gary. "Status G?"

He turned to me, "seems like this will be fairly easy to cover up." He began, _I could have told him that._ "Though I'm not sure about the condition of the HQ, It all depends on the status of the computers too."

I nodded, and left him alone the second his phone rang.

All the agents were standing around waiting for an update of some sort, G had left to see if he could dig his way into his lab.

Just then, G waddled over to us, a frown covered most of his beak, his glasses looked like they could fall off any second.

"The PSA is no more." He announced, there were a few gasps that followed. "The entire sports shop is destroyed, so is the HQ, all files that we could recover will be transferred to a database The Director is planning on using from now on."

The crowd went quiet. I sighed and pulled my sunglasses away from my face and slid them into my pocket. "Herbert may have won today, but not next time… if there is a next time." I mumbled to myself.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back Agent M

**Hello again! you guys wanna know something cool? this chapter and the prologue have been approved by the CP Team! here's proof: . (Put dots where it says to)**

* * *

Seven months had passed since the Sports Shop was destroyed, Seven months since I had been an agent. They built and Everyday Phoning Facility where the Sports Shop used to be, but ever since I took on a job at the Pet Shop, I haven't had enough time to check it out.

I waddled to my igloo, 50 coins in my pocket from today. I sighed, I had a better paycheck working for the PSA, of course I didn't do that job for the money, but I could use all the coins I could get right now.

I avoided the Snow Forts, remembering yesterday's Puffle "attack".

When I got to my Igloo, I noticed a postcard sticking out of my mailbox. I picked it up and read it, it was possibly the strangest postcard I had ever seen, it was electronic.

"Well that's new" I said to myself.

It read:

"Greetings Maddie,

You are invited to come to the Everyday Phoning Facility to take a test that decides if you are capable to join the EPF. We hope to see you there."

I would have completely ignored the whole thing if it hadn't had the Director's signature.

The inside of the Facility had two cameras, one on the north wall, and one on the south wall. The room was a dull gray color with pillar-like things in each corner, a giant fan somewhere on the roof, and a single telephone on the north wall.

"this must be a joke." I murmured.

Just as I was about to leave, the door locked and metal bars covered the small window on top of the door completely, the telephone transformed into a large screen on the upper part of the wall and a small target appeared next to it.

Words appeared on the screen, "Please hit the target to begin the test."

I shrugged and threw one of those magic snowballs that appear out of nowhere.

The screen changed again, "Beginning… First we will test how fast you are." The two pillars in the back corners rose, Revealing a red square and a green square with black and white checker patterns at the bottom, "Please step onto the green square to begin."

I stood on the green square, a meta cage-type door rose from the ground as I did.

"Run to the red square as fast as you can…3…2…1…go!"

The door in front of me lowered and I ran over to the red platform-square.

"Wow that was fast! You made it to the other side in little under six minutes!" I smiled and stepped off the platform.

"Next we will test how good you are at hiding, you have 20 seconds….Cameras off…" With that the cameras drooped downward, indicating that they were off, and a count-down appeared on screen.

I threw one of those magic snowballs at camera 2, which was near the screen, and hid behind a wall-pillar, out of camera 1's sight.

The 20 seconds were up and the cameras turned on. "Camera one can't see you." The screen said, "Camera two can't see anything at all!" "Camera two" shook the snowball off and I came out of my hiding place. "Finally we will test how smart you are." A power box on the pillar I was hiding behind lit up. "Please step on the blue square." The screen said. I looked over at the blue square and saw small metal bars hanging above it, without thinking I threw another magical-type snowball at the power box. "Congratulations! You avoided the trap!" After some grading on each test I did, the screen had more words on it, "You passed the test! Please continue through the elevator."

"What elevator?" I said out loud, just the a pillar lifted up, revealing said elevator. "Oh, That elevator."

After a short ride down the elevator, the doors opened revealing a high-tech looking HQ. I walked out of the elevator and looked around, it didn't take long for someone to notice me.

"Ah, Maddie! You came! I knew you would! I told them! Gary didn't believe me!... or… was that something else? … Anyway, you're here!" I looked in the direction the familiar voice was coming from, and saw an extremely familiar green penguin running towards me, his usual outfit on, a red stripped propeller hat and red brim triangle sunglasses.

"Hey Rookie." I replied as he stopped to catch his breath. I smiled at the memory of my first mission, when I had to go track him down, and when I found him, he was on the other side of a river.

"Please Rookie, you know the Director was the one who said we should invite Maddie to return." Another familiar voice sounded behind Rookie, it sounded like they were trying to speak slowly enough for Rookie to understand.

"Geez Gary I know… I just wanted to be the first to greet her…" I wanted to laugh, Rookie can never keep to the point he tries to get to. I turned my attention to Gary, same old blue feathers, same old lab coat, same old crooked glasses.

"Well Rookie," I spoke up, "You nearly gave me a heart attack with all that yelling and screaming." He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Well Maddie," Gary pushed his glasses up as they threatened to fall off his beak, "The Director requested to speak with you."

"How soon?" Then as if on cue, the large screen in the middle of the room made a beeping noise.

"Right about now." Rookie said, as he ran down the stairs toward the area in front of the large T.V. screen-type thing.

I walked down the stairs after he had disappeared from my vision. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I found two more familiar faces, a purple penguin with a lighter purple jacket that had a black shirt underneath, and blonde hair, and a red penguin with square-ish sunglasses, a tux-type shirt, a tie, and a jet pack.

"There you are! That makes four of us, I wonder who else is going to show up." The red penguin said.

It only took me a few more seconds before I recognized them, "Hey, Jet Pack Guy, Dot, How's it going?"

"Hey Maddie, it's good to see you again!" Jet Pack Guy replied.

"We're just waiting on further orders." Dot answered.

"Yeah, We're not really sure what's going on."

"I hope it's a party!" Rookie added in.

I sensed some kind of tension from Gary, who was on the other side of the room, pretending to work on a computer, I caught on almost at once. "I think there's some kind of test." I said, loud enough for the others to hear.

Just then, the Director's shadow appeared on screen, "Very perceptive, agent Maddie."

I nodded, "Thank you Director."

They nodded back… or, at least I think they did. "Allow me to explain why you're here. Each of you has been selected to participate in an important test. You are all here because you are the best of the best, and we need the best…"

"Does this have anything to do with the destruction of the PSA?" I forced the words out.

The Director nodded, "Precisely."

"HERBERT DID IT!" Rookie shouted, I wanted to slap him for stating what we already knew, but that would be mean, so I didn't.

The Director continued anyway, "Due to the damage caused by Herbert's attack, the PSA is no more. Its resources are being added to the Elite Penguin Force, we are creating a new team within the EPF, whose only job will be to stop Herbert. The purpose of today's test is to select one of you for the job of Team Leader, any questions?" I smiled, this is just the opportunity I've been waiting for.

"No questions here, Director." I replied.

"excellent, we shall begin immediately, you will now be teleported to the testing facility. Good luck, everyone. Be Resourceful, Be Remarkable, Be Ready."


	3. Chapter 2: The Test

**Chapter two! honestly my least favorite chapter of this whole thing, 'cause I literally copied the dialogue as I played the Herbert's Revenge game..Hope you people- I mean Penguins- I mean people-penguins, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

In the testing facility, which seemed to be an awfully familiar cave, PH was waiting for us.

"G'day mates! Welcome to your first challenge, The Elite Puffle challenge!" she said as we got closer, "Here's how the test works, each of you will be given two Elite Puffles, and a bunch of puzzles to solve with them. The first agent to solve their puzzles, open the door in their room and get through wins the challenge, any questions?"

Jet Pack Guy reminded us of how bad he was with Elite Puffles, Rookie was excited about working with the new white Elite Puffle, PH dismissed us and we went through our assigned doors.

I got to work with the blue Elite Puffle, Bouncer, and the red Elite puffle, Blast, in an even more familiar cave. There were boxes and targets in a few places in the cave, I used the puffle whistle to call Blast, and got the boxes cleared, revealing two more targets, I then called Bouncer to hit the targets with snowballs, once the last target was hit, the door opened.

Once I was out, I noticed I was first, then Dot came out, then Jet Pack Guy, the Rookie.

"Crickey Maddie! That was a new record!" PH exclaimed.

"That was tough! I could barely lift the big rock that opened the door!" Rookie said.

Dot sighed, "Rookie, the challenge was to solve the puzzle with Elite Puffles."

Rookie smiled, "Oh, I didn't want to bother them."

Jet Pack Guy gave him a weird look, "Rookie, that's just plain silly."

PH simply confirmed the results, Rookie sighed when he found out he came last, "Aww man…"

One of the Director's screens came down, "Good job agents, the next obstacle you have to cross is just ahead."

"Director, I have a question…" Rookie began, but the Director cut him off.

"You must figure out everything else on your own. The test will begin now. Good luck."

In the next cave there was a river. "Whoa! Look at that river! I wonder where it leads…" Rookie said.

"I think the point is _NOT_ to find out Rookie." Dot answered.

I just nodded in agreement to what Dot said.

"Well I don't know about you guys… but I'm outta here." Jet Pack Guy said, before taking off into the air and landing on the opposite side of the river.

"Hey! No fair! He _NEVER_ takes that jet pack off!" Rookie said, "I saw him swimming laps with it on once…"

Dot began working on some kind of suit, Rookie started messing with a deflated rubber duck and I took some tools from a box, after messing with a few things and combining items, I ended up making a grappling hook, and a jackhammer.

I threw the grappling hook around me shoulder so that I could have easy access to it later, and used the jackhammer to dig underneath the river, by the time I resurfaced on the other side, Dot was waiting with Jet Pack Guy, _is she… dressed as a fish?_ I thought. Rookie had just finished swimming to shore.

"Looks like I came in first." Jet Pack Guy said.

Dot nodded, "I guess that's why they call you 'Jet Pack Guy'."

Jet Pack Guy laughed, "Well, I'm not the only one whose equipment is 'fishy'."

"I guess we can continue?" I said. Rookie made us wait a moment for him to catch his breath.

When we got to the next cave-room, Rookie looked up, "Aww man! How are we supposed to find the next test with this cliff in the way!"

Dot removed the head of the fish costume she was wearing, "I think this _IS_ the next test, Rookie."

Jet Pack Guy used his jet pack to his advantage again, Rookie was ranting about Jet Pack Guy always using the jet pack, while I grabbed my grappling hook, once I had gotten it ready I began climbing, leaving the other two penguins to find their own ways up.

Dot and I came up at the same time and Rookie came last, again. The next test was some kind of gate, I suggested combining the items we had, to get through. Jet Pack Guy gave me his jetpack, Dot gave me a belt and Rookie gave me a really long stick, after the items were put together and placed around the bars, the bars bent allowing us to move on.

We came up to our last challenge, a giant steel wall, with a sign next to it saying that we couldn't use any equipment. We stood around thinking for a few moments.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." I finally said.

"Thank goodness."

"It's about time."

"Why don't we climb on each other's shoulders to get over to the other side?" I suggested.

"Aha! The wall's only weakness! TEAMWORK!" Rookie shouted.

"Sounds like a plan." Jet Pack Guy agreed, Dot simply nodded her head in agreement.

I volunteered to be at the bottom, Jet Pack Guy on my shoulders, Dot on his and Rookie on top. Since Rookie was at the top, he got over first, then after he was on the other side, Dot climbed over. Jet Pack Guy struggled to reach the top of the wall, so Dot reached down and helped pull him over.

"Sorry Maddie!" Dot called, "You're too far down for us to reach! Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you through!"

"Okay!" I called back. It only took a few seconds before the wall, no, the door, opened allowing me to join my teammates on the other side. When I was back with my teammates, who were waiting near the cave's exit, a screen came down from the roof of the cave with the Director's censored figure on it.

"Well done Maddie, for getting your team over the wall, you put your teammates first, that's the kind of agent we need leading this team."

"Are you saying…" I began.

"I am now promoting you to team leader." The Director said, then turned their attention to the three other agents in the room, "The rest of you will be reporting to Maddie as mission commander."

"Woo! Great job Maddie!"

"Congrats chief!"

"You totally deserve it!"

I nodded, slightly blushing, "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without my team."

"Spoken like a true leader, any final words before you are dismissed for today?"

"Resourceful, Remarkable, Ready, Director."

"Well said agent, I will see you all again in a few days." As soon as the sentence was finished, the Director's shadow vanished from the screen, the screen then pulled up and out of site.

_This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for! A special task force focused on stopping and capturing Herbert!_ A mischievous smile grew across my beak. _Watch out Herbert, I'm coming back to stop you, once and for all._


	4. Chapter 3: Catching Up

**And it's chapter 3! full of things from my random imagination that were needed to move the story along! enjoy!**

* * *

Well, now that I'm with the agency again, I have but one important task to do, and no, I'm not planning on jumping around my igloo while singing about the stuff that happened, to my puffle, because I did that when I got into the PSA, and honestly, I was quite embarrassed when Gary walked in on me while I was singing about how my training with Bouncer went. I could have sworn my purple puffle was laughing at me, but Gary really should've knocked instead of inviting himself inside. Anyway, my little task is to quit my job at the Pet Shop, my boss will probably be mad at me for quitting, but oh well.

"You want to quit your current job here?!" My boss screamed, her red feathers turning an even darker red.

"Well umm… yes." I replied softly, hoping that playing innocent might throw her off.

"And why is that?" She questioned, pulling her brown hair away from her face, revealing her "famous" death glare. Clearly playing innocent wasn't going to work.

"My uh… puffle has uh… Squeaky Flu!" I said, pointing to Princess, my purple puffle.

"Hmm…" My boss flicked through some papers, pulling out a small, light purple card, "It says here, that your puffle got the vaccine for that last week." _Darn it._

"Cream-phobia?"

"Only white puffles get that fear."

"Sticky-furitis?"

"Nope, Princess got that vaccine last month."

"Bounce and Fail?"

"She got that one two months ago."

"Juggleitis?"

"Only green puffles get that."

"Dancefurever?"

"She got the vaccine for that earlier this year."

I'm starting to run out of puffle illnesses to use as an excuse.

"Well? Are you going to give me a real reason to let you go or what?" She gave me a harder glare.

Almost instantly I came up with an amazing excuse. "Someone told PH that I used to shave puffles and then sell the fur for a puffle eating crab and now she's out to get me, so I have to quit my job here so that she doesn't find me!"

My boss stared at me in bewilderment, I caught Princess rolling her eyes at me. "Oh my… that _IS_ a good reason to want to quit…. Alright, you're free to go, now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" _I totally nailed it._

Now that my job at the Pet Shop is done for… hopefully forever, I'm just walking around with Princess riding on my right shoulder, it's an odd thing for a purple puffle to do, but she's light enough, so I don't mind. While I'm walking through the Snow Forts, I see something some penguins would call odd, A snow-penguin near the Clock tower, drinking a cup of coffee. I slightly giggled at the figure when I noticed some familiar purple feathers poking through the snow in various places on the snow penguin. _Dot's costume is starting to melt._ As soon as Dot noticed me, she took the last bits of her snow-made costume off and made her way over to where I was standing, still taking sips of her coffee.

Once she reached me, she said, "Hi." Then took another sip of coffee.

"Hi." I said back, holding back laughter that was threatening to come out when I saw that parts of her clothes were wet from the melted snow. Princess on the other hand, wasn't so good at holding back laughter and began to laugh at Dot, even though Princess' laugh sounded more like a bunch of squeaks, Dot could tell what the puffle was doing.

"What is she laughing at?" Dot asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged, causing Princess to stumble backwards into my hair. Dot shrugged it off and took another sip of coffee.

"So…" I began, "What have you been up to the last few months?" I asked, suddenly wanting to know what had happened after the PSA HQ got a visit from a popcorn bomb.

Dot looked at her coffee, "Oh, I've been training Coffe- er.. stealth agents to become better at disguises."

"Coffee stealth agents?" I joked.

"You know what I meant!" Dot laughed at herself, "Maybe I should pay less attention to my coffee from now on." She took another sip of coffee, then look into her cup and noticed that it was finally empty.

After laughing for a few seconds, we walked to the beach, having a conversation about random events that had happened recently.

"I was running out of excuses, so I told her-" before I could finish my story about today's events, there was a penguin shouting orders at another penguin, on the other side of the beach.

"ROOKIE NO! DON"T PUSH THAT-" a loud boom interrupted the penguin, "Button." It was only a few seconds before the penguin started shouting again, "Rookie! Use the parachute!"

As we got closer, we saw that the two penguins were none other than Jet Pack Guy and Rookie.

"What parachute?" Rookie shouted.

"Don't tell me you forgot to bring the parachute!" Jet Pack Guy shouted, in an angry, frustrated tone.

"I was supposed to bring a parachute?" Rookie asked. After a few seconds, or if Gary were here to make a more precise guess, like 28.48 seconds or something, Rookie's now broken jetpack landed on the far side of the beach, while Rookie himself crashed into the water. Jet Pack Guy simply had his flipper slapped across his face.

Dot and I exchanged an amused glance before approaching the red penguin. " 'Sup JPG?" I greeted, slowly getting used to calling the jetpack expert by his nickname again.

JPG sighed, "Trying to teach Rookie how to use a jetpack."

I looked over at the jetpack Rookie had used and noticed something that made it different from other jetpacks, "Well I think you made a mistake by having him use the jetpack with the 'self-destruct' button." I stated.

"I thought having him use that one would prevent him from messing up, clearly I was wrong." He confessed.

"You mean like how Dot thought she could train coffee to be masters of disguises?" I joked.

"Hey!" Dot pouted for a moment before laughing. JPG gave a 'I-Don't-Get-It' look.

"Dot was telling me about some of the things she's done while I was gone, you know, when I wasn't with the agency." I explained. The suddenly a soaking wet Rookie appeared next to me.

"Wanna know what I've been doing the last few months?" He asked, a smile growing across his beak.

We all, except for Rookie, exchanged a glance. "Sure Rookie, tell us what you've been up to." I replied.

"Well…" He began, "After everyone left the Sports Shop after it exploded, I stayed and helped clean up the popcorn by eating it. Then I went to go to my igloo, but when I got there, I found out it wasn't my igloo. So after I remembered where my Igloo was, I went to go find my badge like I said I was going to do.

"So I searched all over, it took me about an hour before I realized that it was in my fridge the whole time! So I grabbed it and wondered 'How did this end up in my fridge?', then I finally decided that my badge must have gotten hungry!"

-one hour later-

"And now I'm soaking wet and telling you guys about what I've been doing!" Rookie finished, not noticing that we were close to falling asleep.

"Uh, Rookie, you do know that when I said you could tell us what you've been up to the past few months that I wanted you to sum it all up, not explain in detail every single thing you did." I explained.

"Oh, uh…. Oops." Rookie answered while he nervously messed with his sunglasses.

I rolled my eyes then turned to JPG, "What about you JPG?"

"Huh?" JPG slowly snapped back to reality, "Oh, nothing much, helped with construction, flew a couple laps around the island and… set the dance floor in the Night Club on fire… again."

"Again?"

"Yep."

We started talking about random things while walking around the island before we each left to go do our own things. _Maybe I'll stop by the Night Club later._

* * *

__**So, How did you all like this one? should i continue from the mini-cliffhanger, in the next chapter, should i skip to the next set of EPF-ness next chapter, or should i do both? let me know!**

**Also, don't expect the next chapter right away, I tend to write the chapter on paper first, and I also like writing a few chapters ahead, so please be patient while i find time between my school-internet-animation-storywriting schedule! 'Till next chapter,**

**~Maddie8972**


	5. Chapter 4: Cadence and The Remembering

**Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait. I've been procrastinating a lot, But I promise I'll try to update more often! This chapter really isn't as long as I thought it would be.. but oh well. and remember that pic i was trying to show you guys, it was of that email Polo Field sent me after he had shared the Prologue and 1st chapter of this fic with the CP writers, well I forgot we can't put links in here, so the link is now in my Profile. Okay enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I headed toward the Night Club with Princess riding on my shoulder once again. The sun was slowly setting and it was about eight or nine o' clock, Cadence's shift would be starting soon and other penguins were starting to head into the Night Club to listen to as the famous DJ messed with some random records. The Night Club wasn't very crowded tonight, there has been an increase in wild puffles and most penguins are either helping the Pet Shop gather them up, or are resting after a long day of puffle chasing, so it makes sense that not many penguins were dancing at the Night Club.

"Get up party penguins! It's time to dance like there's no tomorrow!" The DJ shouted, her usual scarf, wrist bands, sneakers and headphones on.

The small crowd went wild as Cadence leaped into the first tune. Princess leaped off my shoulder as I began to dance, and did a few leaps and spins of her own. After a few more songs and a game or two, Cadence was ready to end her shift.

"Alright penguins, that's enough for tonight." Cadence said as she made way for the next DJ. I waved to get her attention, even though she already knew where I was.

"Hey Maddie! 'Sup? I haven't seen you in _Forever_!" Cadence said as she came closer to where I was standing, putting an unneeded emphasis on the word 'Forever'.

"Hi Cadence."

"Where ya been, an' whatcha been up to?" she asked.

"Ya know me, busy with stuff and what not."

"Let me guess, you got stuck in your old job at the Pet Shop." _Dang, How'd she know?_ Cadence began to laugh when she saw my confused expression.

"Well you would work there too if you had lost your job... or the Night Club."

Cadence seemed angry about that last part. "Don't _EVER_ joke about that!"

"I wasn't joking."

"Yes, you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah yo-" Cadence got cut off as her favorite song came on. "OMG! Come on Maddie! I challenge you to another dance contest!" Cadence and I often have dance contests challenging each other, though it usually ends in a tie.

I willingly let Cadence drag me out to the middle of the dance floor while the crowd cleared the floor and moved to the back of the room, The current Dj got things set up for the contest and Princess went to go sit next to Keeper on his speaker.

The song started up again and the dance contest began, Cadence and I started to do some of our best dance moves and even a few of our worst moves to throw the crowd and judges off. The end result was yet another tie. Most penguins would call rematch after rematch until the tie is broken, but that's not what me and Cadence do, we just give each other a high five and then we challenge each other again a month or two later.

We walked outside with Princess once again on my shoulder. "Catch ya on the flip side Maddie!"

"See ya Cadence." and with that we went in opposite directions to our igloos.

* * *

It's been about a week or so since me and my team took that little test to find out who would become team leader. The Director has finally called us back to the HQ, so I had waited for my team mates and we all walked to the HQ together. When we got to the Command Room, The Director's censored image was already on screen.

"Greetings agents, I have a few simple tasks for you all today." The Director said in their computerized voice.

Rookie groaned. "We aren't cleaning the HQ again are we?"

"No Rookie." The Director cleared their throat, "Maddie, as leader of this team it is important for you to keep in mind what the purpose of your team is, which is why Gary has invented a machine that will play back all of Herbert's attacks on the PSA."

I caught my team mates shooting nervous glances at me. "Okay Director."

"Dot, Jet Pack Guy, I need you two to finish up training your cadets, for you'll no longer have time to train them, two other agents will begin training them tomorrow." Dot and JPG simply nodded. "And Rookie you will be helping PH downstairs in the Puffle Training Room."

"Awww..." We all shot angry glances and glares at Rookie. "I-I mean... Aye Aye Captain." The Director's image flashed off the screen and my team mates went off to where ever they needed to be while I walked over to Gary.

"Hello Maddie, the machine will be ready in a moment, I just need to tighten this last bolt." I handed him the nearest wrench. "Thank you." After he tightened the bolt, Gary began to look around the machine for more stuff to fix.

"Gary, I thought only that one bolt needed attention."

"Oh... right." Gary cleared his throat, "Step right here and we can begin." He said, pointing to some foot prints at the bottom of the machine. "This will only take a few minutes, Don't worry." That was all I heard before the helmet was on my head.

I couldn't believe my eyes when the first clip started up. There it was, in full color and in my point of view, was every mission involving Herbert, I had been Mission Commander in all of them, even every single thought I had those days could be heard. The whole point of this was to remind me of my team's purpose, but all it did was remind me of how much I hated Herbert, how depressed and miserable I was after the PSA was destroyed and how badly I wanted revenge on that selfish bear.

_I'll never forget what you did Herbert, and mark my words, we will take you down once and for all, no matter what it takes._

* * *

**In case you were wondering, for Cadence's favorite song. try to think of "Epic Win" you know, that one song you can do in the Dance Contest game. I also have a few more penguin characters, I'm still debating whether or not I should put them in this fic, Let me know if I should! Their names are: Courtney, Chad, Bob, Josh and Scarlet. Okay I'll see you guys next update! **


	6. Chapter 5: Crazy Coffee Things

**I've been working all week on this chapter, mainly because I had to work on it in between classes but still. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Dot's POV)**

After we had finished up the Director's "little" tasks, we had gone back to the Command Room to meet back up with Maddie, but when we got there, she was acting kind of strange, and by strange, I mean she was suddenly in a bad mood, which isn't normal for Maddie.

-yesterday-

"Wow, who knew a group of high school aged penguins could be so dramatic." JPG said sarcastically.

"At least your cadets were dramatic, mine were only like 'Okay' 'Good for you' and 'That's nice'." I rolled my eyes, "They'll need to learn some respect before they officially join the EP..." My voice faded as I looked in front of me.

"What are you- Oh my..." JPG looked in front too, and standing there was Rookie, who was covered in puffle fur.

"Did you guys know puffle could shed?" Rookie asked. We shook our heads. "Neither did I, until today."

"Okay then..."

"Hey look, Maddie is coming." I said, pointing at her as she came over. She had an angry look on her face.

Maddie stopped and looked at Rookie. "Rookie... why are you covered in puffle fur?"

JPG answered instead. "Rookie taught us that puffles can shed their fur."

Maddie gave a weird look. "You didn't know that?"

"No."

"And you did?"

"Well duh, doesn't everyone know that?"

"No Maddie, I don't think anyone else knows."

"Even PH said she didn't know they could do that." Rookie added. Maddie's facial expression quickly changed to it's previous angry/upset expression and she looked at the ground.

"You okay?" JPG asked Maddie.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine."

JPG raised his flipper and was about to poke Maddie, but I shot him a disapproving look and he stopped himself. If he had touched her, her training might have kicked in and she probably would've broken his flipper.

We walked outside in silence, I looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was already out. No one was talking except for Rookie, JPG kept slapping him in attempt to get him to shut up, Rookie continued talking anyway. _I swear, if a penguin's beak could fall off from talking too much, Rookie's would be long gone. _Suddenly Maddie began to walk away towards the Town. _She's probably headed toward the Night Club. If anyone can cheer that penguin up, it's Cadence._

-Present day-

"Yo Dot!" I turned to see Cadence coming up to me while pushing Maddie in front of her. "This penguin is grumpier than a polar bear. I've tried everything I could think of to cheer her up." Cadence pushed Maddie closer to me. "Your turn." Before I could say anything, Cadence ran off.

"Umm... Okay." I looked at Maddie, she still had the same expression on her face as yesterday. "Well, come on Maddie, let's go get some coffee." I turned and started towards the Coffee Shop and occasionally looked behind me to make sure Maddie was following.

We got to the Coffee Shop and took a seat on one of the red couches. "One coffee please." I told the waiter. Maddie nodded when the waiter looked at her.

When the waiter left, Maddie turned to me. "Nice way of being specific Dot." she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Then the waiter came back with our coffee. "Thank you." We each payed for our own coffee.

We sat in silence once again, until Maddie looked up and said "Oh my gosh!" I looked up too and saw what she was looking at, a penguin in almost all black. _Eww a goth._ Maddie got up and walked toward the penguin. _What?_

**(Maddie's POV)**

"Oh my gosh!" I looked over at the other side of the Coffee Shop, where I saw the best thing ever since joining the PSA. Now I know a penguin wearing all black is weird, but I actually know who this penguin is. I got up and walked over to them.

"Courtney?" I asked when I was close enough for her to hear me. _Gosh if this isn't the right penguin I swear..._

The penguin turned around, she had black hair, a black hoodie, a necklace that has "CP" written in black, black checkered shoes and the only thing that wasn't black were her sunglasses, which are kind of like Rookie's, but blue. She took her sunglasses off and her eyes widened. "Maddie?! That really you?!" I nodded and tears began to form in both out eyes as we gave each other a hug.

"I haven't seen you since..." I paused while we stopped hugging. "You know..."

"Yeah, I still wish they hadn't taken me away..."

"We didn't have much say in it, me and our brother were just barely old enough to be on our own."

"You think he still remembers me?"

"Of course he does! He is our brother after all!"

"Right... and what about Cadence?"

"She probably does too... she _was_ our neighbor back then..." I suddenly remembered I had came here with Dot. "Dang it I forgot."

"What?" I nodded my head towards Dot. "Oh, she your friend?"

"Yup." Courtney gave a 'oh-cool' look. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

We went over to Dot and she looked up. "Wow, you're finally smiling again."

I rolled my eyes. "Dot, this is my little sister Courtney, Courtney this is my friend Dot."

Dot nearly spit out her coffee. "You have a sister?!"

"Obviously." Dot looked at Courtney's feathers. Courtney and I noticed and I began to explain. "They used to be pink."

"Yeah, but... they were burnt and now they're black."

Dot looked like she had seen a ghost. "Wait, what?!"

"...It's a long story."

"Oh." Dot finished off her coffee. "So, you guys wanna go hang out or something?"

Me and Courtney exchanged a glance then laughed. "Sure." We went out the door, making sure to leave a tip for the waiter, only because they had gotten our orders right.

* * *

**So, I bet you're all wondering "Who is their brother?" "What the heck was it that happened that they don't want to speak of?" "Why were Courtney's feathers burnt?" All shall be revealed in future chapters, and if you weren't wondering these things, congratulations. Next chapter won't be up for awhile, I have semester exams late next week and the week after so I won't have class time to work on it, plus it'll take awhile to write 'cause I'm planning on finishing up the Herbert's Revenge related things next chapter. And remember kids, You know it's a good day when it rains chocolate milk! (If you get the reference then good for you! You've just earned a free cookie! If you don't get the reference, no cookie for you :3)**


	7. Quick update

** Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait. I'm still in the process of writing the chapter. A lot of things have been getting in the way, like homework (and a bit of procrassination here and there). I will get it up soon though, I promise. I'll take this little note down once I get the chapter up.**

** Oh, and Thursday, the 21st, was my birthday :3**


End file.
